1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process and a bandage for treatment of wounds.
For treatment of wound infections and wounds which contain dead tissue, for example, for treatment of the diabetic gangrene, fly larvae are employed, in particular larvae of the fly genus Lucilia (bluebottle flies) and in particular Lucilia scricata. The fly larvae (maggots) are employed for a specific amount of time, for example three days, in the wound in need of therapy. It has been shown that the maggots in this time remove necrotic tissue in the wound (biodebridement), eliminate bacterial infections and stimulate healing of the wound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the method for treatment with surgical maggots employed until now, after cleansing of the wound the edge or rim of the wound is first covered with an adhesive strip. The maggots are applied to a fine mesh net, which is then inverted and adhered to the adhesive strips, such that the maggots are situated between the net and the wound surface. The net serves as an air-permeable cage, which restrains the maggots in the wound. After the effective time of approximately three days, the net is pulled off and the maggots are removed from the wound.
In this method, various problems can occur. The adhesive bond between the net and the wound edge is not absolutely reliable. If the adhesive edge comes loose, it is not possible to prevent escape of maggots, which can then pupate so that bottle flies develop. The removal of the maggots from the wound after conclusion of the treatment is time-consuming and, in particular for the patients, is not aesthetic. Further, in larger wounds it cannot be guaranteed that the maggots are active in particular there where the strongest therapeutic effect is to be targeted.
The present invention is concerned with a task of providing a process and a bandage for treatment of wounds, which overcome or reduce the above-mentioned disadvantages associated with the known treatment with surgical maggots.
The invention is based upon the recognition that the therapeutic effect of the maggots on the wound is in particular attributable to the secretions secreted by the maggots. These secretions, in particular the digestive secretions, liquefy necrotic tissue so that it can be taken up by the maggots as nutrient. The secreted fluid has a strongly anti-bacterial effect and promotes wound healing.
The fundamental concept of the invention is based on the idea that the maggots are not to be freely released into the wound, system. By means of such a ventilation system sufficient air can be introduced under the foil and into the open-pore insert, in order to ensure the survival of the maggots. In order to prevent the escape through the ventilation system of the odors evolved in the wound, the ventilation system is preferably closeable or sealable. When air is being supplied below the air-tight covering, the ventilation system is opened and the flow-through of air is carried out through the open porous insert. The emitted odors can, as desired, be captured by an odor filter. Between the individual ventilation phases, the ventilation system can be closed by an air-tight lid.